In order to provide a better field of vision during raining or snowing weather, a pair of windshield wipers are generally installed to the vehicle windshield for continuously wiping the windshield to wipe away the rain or snow thereon when they are activated.
Conventional windshield wiper 10, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an elongated flexor 11 to hold an elongated wiping blade 12 in position, generally a pair of claw units 13 gripped on the flexor 11, and a bridge 14 pivotally mounted between the two claw units 13. Generally, the vehicle provides a pair of windshield wiper arms 1 which are installed to a bottom side of the windshield 2, wherein one end 1a of each of the windshield wiper arms 1 is connected to a turner 2a and anther end 1b thereof is pivotally and detachably mounted to a middle position of the respective bridge 14 of the windshield wiper 10, so as to press the wiping blade 12 against the windshield 2 surface. Therefore, when the windshield wiper arm 1 is driven to swing by the turner 2a, the windshield wiper 10 is driven by the windshield wiper arm 1 to swing against the windshield 2 surface, so that the wiping blade 12 will press against the windshield surface 2 to wipe away the rain, sand, dirt, or snow thereon.
It is well known that the user of the vehicle has a duty to replace the whole windshield wiper 10 due to aging of the wiping blade 12 thereof. Due to the fact that in order to ensure the best wiping effect, the wiping blade 12 must be remained pressing against the windshield surface 2. Therefore, although the present technology can provide a kind of synthesis rubber that can resist high temperature due to sunshine, the rubber made wiping blade 12 may still lose its elastic nature after continuously bearing a pressing pressure and become aging and hardened. It is a common experience to every vehicle user that even the wiping blade 12 has not been used the whole year, it is preferred to replace a new pair windshield wipers 10 for the coming rainy or snowy season to ensure good wiping effect for security reason.
To detach or install the windshield wipers is not a hard task. However, every vehicle model has a different model of windshield wiper to be used. Therefore, most users find difficulty of purchasing the right size and design of windshield wiper to replace the old one.
Another unavoidable drawback of the conventional windshield wiper is especially obvious in those regions that have a rainy summer and a snowy winter, such as the East Coast of America. To ensure the best field of vision, the material and shape of the rubber made wiping blade 12 are different for wiping rain and wiping snow. Generally speaking, a more elastic wiping blade 12 is adapted to wipe rain and a harder and strengthened wiping blade 12 is preferred to wipe snow. It is unreasonable to install both kinds of windshield wiper for rainy and snowy days at the same time. Some users purchase both the rainy and snowy windshield wipers but who knows when is the rainy day or snowy day. When a user wakes up in a snowy morning, he or she must first to find out where is the snowy windshield wiper and replace the whole windshield wiper with specific tools. If there are more than one vehicles in a family, the user must also determine the correct kind of windshield wiper to replace.
Imagine that if there is a sudden heavy snowstorm and the original wiping blades 12 installed on the windshield are worn-out or merely for rainy day used, it is extremely danger to drive the vehicle without clear field or vision.